Famous Love
by FiveByFive13
Summary: AU. Buffy Summers and Angel O’Donovan are the two hottest names in Hollywood. But when one starts badmouthing the other, all hell breaks loose in beautiful Tinseltown.
1. Carrie on Crack

Famous Love

**Rating: **M, only because of lots of rather strong language, and adult themes that will pop up later. Just to be safe really.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Buffy characters. Naturally, they belong to Joss Whedon.

**Summary: **AU. Buffy Summers and Angel O'Donovan are the two hottest names in Hollywood. But when one starts badmouthing the other, all hell breaks loose in beautiful Tinseltown.

"So Angelus, in your latest film you play a spy who is rather lucky when it comes to the ladies. What were you like in high school? Were the girls swooning over you back then as well?"

Angel laughed, "Please Giuliana, look at this face. Of course the girls were after me. They were basically crazy for me. What kind of guy would I have been if I turned any of them down?" he finished with a sexy grin, but then added, "It's just a shame you didn't go to school with me back then, cause we would have had some fun for sure."

A blush quickly appeared on Giuliana's face, but she tried to move on with the interview. "Aww thanks Angeles! You're such a sweet guy. But let's try to move on without making me blush hopelessly anymore in front of America."

"I'll try, by what can I say? America just loves to see a pretty girl blush," he said smoothly.

Once again Giuliana continued to blush but moved on with another topic trying to ignore Angel's previous comment. "So lately in the press there seems to be ongoing speculation that there has become some sort of rift between you and America's sweetheart, Buffy Summers. What are some of your thoughts on the whole matter? Are the rumors true or are they merely just fabrications made by the media?"

Angel's charming smile never faltered as he began to answer the question. "There's no rift between the two of us," As he took a quick pause, Giuliana smiled thinking he was done, but he continued after a second.

"In order for there to be a rift between people, they have to actually have had liked each other at some point. That's not the case between Ms. Summers and me. You see, I take acting very seriously and just adore all those fans out there who think the world of me; but I've had to actually work extremely hard in order to get where I am today. Believe it or not Giuliana, these good looks don't buy me everything. But Buffy Summers grew up as a daddy's girl to her famous writer father and hasn't had to lift an arm to become an actress. What can I say other than our personalities just don't mesh? I'm one of those guys who live for the moment and take risks while Summers, well she's just a goody-good rich girl, who by smiling like some kind of pageant-girl on steroids in front of the camera, has brought her fame," Angel paused long enough to add another captivating smile on his already angelic face, "But no, there's no rift between us Giuliana."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Buffy Summers exclaimed as she clicked off her wide-screen television in her office at her Beverly Hills home turning off the E! Entertainment Interview.

"Wow," was all Buffy's longtime best friend Willow Rosenberg could say, still speechless from watching the interview.

Buffy and Willow had known each other ever since Buffy was sixteen and decided she wanted to attend a regular high school. Willow, though shy and timid, immediately became friends with the starlet while many other kids taunted Buffy for being so famous at such a young age. Willow was always able to look past the fact that Buffy's face was always on countless magazines and was able to be there whenever Buffy needed to rant and rave about the press. After high school, both girls attended UCLA. Buffy ended up coming to Willow's a lot the night before a test and cramming since she hardly ever had time to actual do the school work when it was due. But teachers were lenient with her, well, most of them and both the girls had graduated that past spring. After graduation, the girls bought a house in Beverly Hills and moved in shortly after.

"He takes acting seriously?" Buffy continued as if Willow hadn't said anything. "I can't believe he actually said that with a straight face."

"Buffy I'm sure he wasn't implying that _you_ don't take acting seriously," Willow said trying to calm Buffy down even though she knew Angelus had in fact lashed out at Buffy.

Buffy suddenly stopped screaming about Angelus for enough time to look at Willow. "Were you just watching the same interview just then Wills? He basically just attacked not only me, but Giles as well. Of course he was implying I don't take Hollywood seriously," she said while moving across the room to sit on the edge of her desk.

"No I know Buffy, but you just can't let him get to you. Right Faith?" Willow asked turning to the young woman sitting sideways with her legs in the air on one of Buffy's office chairs.

Faith Lehane had been friends with Buffy for around two years. They met back when Buffy was twenty and Faith was eighteen working as a model for Ford Modeling Agency. Buffy helped Faith to become an even larger star by having the paparazzi see them together and take pictures of Buffy with Faith. From the outside it looked like a strange friendship, Buffy being the sweet innocent girl and Faith the more outgoing in-your-face kind of person. But, however innocent America believed Buffy to be, once she got in the clubs with Faith, all her walls were let down, and she definitely always enjoyed herself when Faith was around. The two butted heads often, but in the end, they both knew what it was like to live the lives they were living and because of that were able to be there for one another.

"Look B, he's an ass, just look past that. It's just one idiot, and honestly he ain't that sly if you ask me. I bet he doesn't have a lot of junk in the trunk if you get my gist," Faith said.

Buffy laughed at Faith's comment, "Guys, I don't give a crap about what Mr. America-likes-to-see-a-pretty-girl-blush has to say about anything, let alone what he says about me. All he's really doing is creating tons of media so that his publicity shoots through the roof, and people talk about him. Anyways, it's all just for his new movie. I am just shocked that he actually thinks he's a good actor. All he ever does is action movies so he can be yet another hero and actually have a reason to smile at the camera. I mean, seriously guys, he's off in some denial land if he honestly thinks he's up for the next academy award," she said rolling her eyes.

"Alright B, whatever cuts your bread is five by five with me," Faith replied.

"Yeah Buffy, I'm just worried about you. You can't let pig-boy get you down," Willow said trying to make sure Buffy wasn't truly hurt by Angel's assumptions.

Buffy smirked at Willow's nickname for Angeles. As true as it was that Willow could be as shy of a person as possible, she still had her moments when anyone insulted her friends.

Faith was getting a bit agitated with all the fluff radiating off Willow and soon changed the subject. "So B, you're not just gonna let this punk-of-an-ass get away with calling you a Carrie on Crack, now are you?"

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea Buffy," Willow interrupted. "I mean, you still have an image to withhold and you don't want to stoop down to his level do you?" Willow questioned Buffy hoping to have things become out of control.

"Don't worry Will. I'm not going to stoop down to anyone's level, but things are going to happen and when they do, Angelus won't know what hit him," Buffy finished with a mischievous grin looking at Faith who was smirking and Willow who looked a bit worried.

"Game's on O'Donovan."

**Author's Note:**

Alright quick note: I'm sure Giuliana DePandi isn't as, well, ditzy as I made her seem. Basically I just used her because she was the most obvious choice, at least for me. And it just shows how Angel is able to make girls weak at the knees and blush like crazy.

So anyways, that's the first chapter. It's a bit short, the rest of the chapters are much much longer, so don't worry. I just thought that was a good place to stop. So please tell me what you think and REVIEW!


	2. Toilet Paper and Leather Pants

Famous Love

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own the Buffy characters.

**Summary: **AU. Buffy Summers and Angel O'Donovan are the two hottest names in Hollywood. But when one starts badmouthing the other, all hell breaks loose in beautiful Tinseltown.

The next morning Angel woke up at his usual early time with a smirk on his face after remembering that the interview he had filmed a week ago with Giuliana DePandi had aired the night before. His thoughts quickly moved on to the one and only Buffy Summers. Surely she wouldn't be too happy with him after some of the things he said.

"_More like the things you called her," _he thought to himself as he ran a hand through his attractive brown hair.

It wasn't like he hated the girl, hell, he barely even knew her. He just enjoyed messing things up in gorgeous Tinseltown. She was, after all, just an obnoxiously easy target. She had first made her way to stardom when she was a preteen on some sappy sitcom, but like usual; America fell in love with her. Since then she had been in countless romantic comedies and guest-stared on various television shows. Sure, Angel thought she was hot, who didn't? But to him, she was just another blonde-haired bimbo in Hollywood, nothing special.

"_She's just a girl, who doesn't take risks. Big whoop if she's pissed at me. I call it like it is, and what is she going to do? Throw a Barbie at me? I've definitely been hit with worse,"_ he thought laughing to himself as he put athletic clothes on for his daily morning jog around Beverly Hills with his dog, Diego.

Angel enjoyed jogging. It was his time to let the stress and ugliness that came with being a Hollywood star vanish, or at least some of it. Lately it was getting to the point where he couldn't even go one jog without being recognized or followed by the paparazzi. Today wasn't any different.

"Oh my god! It's Angelus O'Donovan! Ahhh!" Two teenage girls who were walking by screamed, "We just love you!" they exclaimed.

Angel slowed down for a second, "Why thank you girls. You are just _too_ sweet," he finished with a forced smile.

The girls, one blonde, the other a redhead, sighed and looked at Angel with puppy eyes. They looked around the age of fourteen or fifteen and wore more make-up than Angel had ever seen on any kid that age.

"Well I gotta get going…." Angel started to say trying to move on with his jog and not wanting to cause even more of a scene. Though he enjoyed the publicity he got from being an actor, he wanted it on his own terms, not really wanting to deal with it while running with his dog.

"Can we get an autograph? Please!" The redhead asked quickly pleading looking almost as if he said no it would be the end of her life.

"Yeah sure"

After quickly signing two pieces of notebook paper and then three more for their friends, then taking a quick picture, Angel and Diego were once again back on their way.

Twenty minutes later Angel reached the bottom of his driveway. When he opened the side door, and walked into one of the hallways branching out from the main entrance, he noticed, one of his maids, Gloria, was there cleaning the floor. Without so much of a second glance, he walked into the kitchen and filled Diego's water dish so he could get a drink then made his way up the back staircase, leading up from the kitchen, on his way to his bedroom.

Walking in, he stripped out of his running clothes and made his way into his extravagant bathroom. With just one glance, anyone stepping in Angel's bathroom would immediately know he was a bachelor. The room was very masculine, as well as the rest of the house. The counters were Agarwood, which was the most expensive and rare wood in the entire world. Of course Angelus O'Donovan had it, without a doubt. The rest of the room was very white and thus, extremely clean. The woodwork played off of the white in a very tasteful, yet intriguing way. It was a definitely a favorite among the women Angel brought home.

Stepping into the clear shower, Angel began to rinse his muscular body from all the sweat his jog had caused. Not even five minutes into the shower did a British accented voice scream into the bathroom.

"Angel, get you ass out here right now!" the voice demanded from outside the room.

Before Angel could even reply a man dressed in a dark blue dress shirt and black slacks strode into the bathroom not even caring that Angel was taking a shower.

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you out of your mind…." The man started screaming.

Angel sighed, grabbed his white towel from the top of the glass door, and wrapped it around his waist before stepping out off the shower.

"Gee Wes, make yourself at home," Angel mumbled.

"…to actually say such things when you know you have an image to project to the public," Wesley went on ignoring Angel's sarcastic remark.

"Look Wesley. I don't know if you haven't realized this little detail in the, oh I don't know, six years you've been my manager, but I don't give a damn about my reputation," Angel said to Wesley getting mad that here was this man in _his_ house, in his _bathroom _nonetheless, screaming at _him_.

"Angel, what you did was extremely foolish. You took advantage of the fact I left the room momentarily, thinking you were a responsible adult, and blatantly said things you know I wouldn't have approved of. Buffy Summers is _America's Sweetheart_. The whole world _loves_ her. You shouldn't have said those things," Wesley said.

"Wes, listen to me. I know what I'm doing. Believe me, Summers won't do anything. And in the off chance I'm wrong, well, we won't have to worry about that because it won't happen. Now, can you please leave?"

Just then yet another man walked into Angel's bathroom. This one also had brown hair and very captivating eyes. Unlike Wesley's uptight clothing, this man had on jeans and a simple black t-shirt that had green letters stating "_Kiss me I'm Irish_" written on the front.

"Japers, if it isn't a party in ol' Angel's bathroom. I feel rather insulted lads," the man spoke in a very charming Irish accent.

"Doyle, get out. Wes, get out. I don't see any girls so that's a safe hint to play on that there's no party," Angel screamed at his agent and best friend getting fed up at the both of them.

"My my, what has your cacks in a twist? Or should I say who? In that case I'm willing to wager on a certain sweet, blonde–haired lass with the most fascinating green eyes who…."

"OUT!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As Buffy was driving through the roads of Beverly Hills on her way to go shopping in West Hollywood, her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Buffster! It's your Xan-man! I've got good news for you!"

Xander Harris had been Buffy's manager for the past four years. To the outside world he appeared every bit prepared and professional, but when it came to Buffy and the rest of their friends, Xander was always the clown of the bunch. Buffy couldn't even imagine her life without Xander as a manger. She owed him a lot. He was the main person to give credit to for Buffy having such a great reputation and image. Contrary to popular belief she wasn't as innocent as the whole world perceived her to be. But Xander was always able to make calls and whatever else it took to play down the nights Buffy went out to clubs or wild parties. He had always been there for her and so that was the obvious reason she called him earlier that day with some of her thoughts on the whole Angelus fiasco.

"What's the what?" Buffy asked.

"I was able to book that call into TRL. Since the show tapes at five in New York, you have to be ready at your house a little bit before two. I thought being at your house was better than on your cell; for obvious reasons. That all sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect Xand. Thanks so much! I owe you!" Buffy exclaimed into her phone.

"Nah, you don't Buffster. It's all part of the gig. Just don't get wicked jumpy or freaksome, be sure to stay calm and just say what we talked about earlier. Everything should work," Xander said.

"Alright well, I'll see you around two then. Bye Xander."

Buffy quickly hung up her cell phone and found a parking space in the front of Fred Segal, one of her ultimate favorite places to shop, as well as countless other celebrities. Making her way out of her car, she was instantly surrounded by the paparazzi and fans. She inwardly cringed, placed a smile on her face and tried to make her way through the ever-increasing crowd.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

It was twenty after two when the phone call came and Buffy picked it up sitting down on one of her couches in her living room. She had to wait another five minutes since the show was in the middle of a commercial break, but she soon heard Damien's voice on the other line.

"For those of you who watched E! News Live last night, you saw Hollywood's notorious bad-ass Angelus O'Donovan get into a heated discussion about golden-gal Buffy Summers, where he said quite a few not-so-pleasant things. So, here today on the phone right now all the way from Los Angeles we have the one and only Buffy Summers herself to talk about how she's reacting to these rather sudden allegations. Hey Buffy!" Damien spoke into his mike.

"Hey Damien! Thanks so much for having me on with such short notice! I just really wanted to make sure I got the word out to my fans!" Buffy said into the phone rather quickly knowing she only had a certain amount of time on the phone.

"And what is the word exactly? What is your reaction to all this? It's rather out-of-the-blue."

"No, you're completely right. It's so out-of-the-blue, and so outlandish and really just doesn't have any context to it. Basically all Angelus is doing is making press for his movie because he needs all the press he can get. I truly couldn't care less about what he thinks of me, or rather calls me. I'm just upset and mad that he brought my family into it. He didn't need to go there and honestly he's just making himself look like a jerk," Buffy said.

"You know that says a lot, that you care more about what he says about your family than you, but he said some pretty ruthless and harsh things. At one point he goes as far to call you a "pageant-girl on steroids," a "goody-good rich girl," and basically implied you need acting classes. You honestly don't care about all that?" Damien implied.

"No I mean, of course I care, and of course it kinda sucks he said all that, but you know, when you're in this sort of business, you learn real fast to grow some wall-of-china thick skin cause there is stuff being said all the time about you. And if you look at all those things he said, they're honestly just lame. I mean a "pageant-girl on steroids?" Come on, I'm not a pageant girl!"

The audience laughed.

"What it comes down to is I could say a whole bunch of things about him. But I'm not. I could say he uses so much hair gel he's starting to look like Cameron Diaz in There's Something About Mary."

The audience laughed again.

"But I'm not. You know I could also say the only reason he's always in leather pants is because toilet paper stays in place better if the pants are tighter. But I'm not! So you know, you just gotta take it as it is. A whole load of nothing!" Buffy said offhandedly in her phone barely containing her laughter. Xander wasn't helping matters much either.

"Well Buffy, it sounds like you're doing great and you're sticking through this and not letting it get to you. One thing's for sure. Your fans are backing you up. Good luck with things Buffy!"

"Thanks Damien, and thanks you guys!" Buffy said as she clicked off her phone and turned to Xander who was comfortably sitting on one of her other couches with his feet up on the coffee table.

"I rock," Buffy said with a smirk.

"Yes, you do. You're good, very good Buff. All of America will totally bow down to your every want or need now," Xander said as he leaned back with both arms behind his back and closing his eyes. "So that's done with now," he added.

"Oh, it hasn't even started Xand," Buffy told him.

He shook his head and laughed and the two sat in silence for a while thinking to themselves until Xander spoke.

"One question Buffster."

Buffy looked over at Xander as he sat up and opened his eyes staring straight at her.

"Toilet paper?"


	3. Cheers to Mr Unstoppable

Famous Love

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own the Buffy characters.

**Summary: **AU. Buffy Summers and Angel O'Donovan are the two hottest names in Hollywood. But when one starts badmouthing the other, all hell breaks loose in beautiful Tinseltown.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so in this chapter you guys will notice that the story is taking place in 2005. There are a couple of reasons for that, but mostly it's because of something that will pop up in a later chapter.

Special thanks to my amazing beta, Cara! She's absolutely amazing and has helped me tremendously. So thanks so much Cara!

**Friday, June 17, 2005**

People Magazine

**They're _Unstoppable_!**

Right about now everyone that hasn't been living in titanium bubble has heard about the on-going feud between Hollywood heartthrob Angeles O'Donovan and it-girl Buffy Summers. The tension began when O'Donovan, 27, made some rather startling accusations of Summers, 22, in an interview with Giuliana DePandi on the popular _E! News Live _whichaired June 6. In the interview O'Donovan went as far as to call Summers a "pageant-girl on steroids." There appears to be no end in site, since Summers called into MTV's _Total Request Live_ the very next day in order to set the record straight. During the call-in, Summers explained how she "couldn't care less" about what O'Donovan thinks or calls her. She explained how she was "upset and mad that he brought [her] family into it. [O'Donovan] didn't need to go there and honestly he's just making himself look like a jerk."

All this press surrounding O'Donovan certainly did not hurt the success of his latest action-packed movie, _Unstoppable,_ which opened to eager audiences around the country on June 10th. One thing's for sure, Buffy Summers was not one of the millions of people flocking to see the movie this past week, which took in an estimated ninety-million dollars its first weekend, making it the highest opening for a movie this summer.

The heat between the two stars certainly hasn't extinguished as time goes on. On Monday, during a guest-appearance on _The View, _O'Donovan retaliated to Summer's infamous "stuffing" assertion by stating, "When you got what I got, you don't need toilet paper. Believe me. If [Summers] wants to take a look for some reassurance she's all the welcome to, however, she just might blush. On second thought, I'm sure she even blushes at the appearance of a banana. Poor girl." Once again though, Summers won't let O'Donovan have the last word and on a June 15th appearance on the show, she told David Letterman that, "the only one blushing would be [O'Donovan] after what I would do with that banana in front of him. But then again, I have taste and would never end up in the same room with God's gift to the bell curve." The way things are going, it looks like this'll never end ladies and gents!

Thursday, June 23, 2005

**New York Times **

**O'Donovan's fans lash out at Summers!**

Angelus O'Donovan has certainly made a name for himself as Hollywood's notorious bad boy who always has something to say. Despite his bad boy image, women still fall in love with his sexy on-screen characters while men become envious of his good looks and killer moves. And despite all the latest drama surrounding O'Donovan, his fans are still sticking by their favorite action star. Maggie Brown, a Brooklyn resident laughed when asked what she thought of O'Donovan's thoughts on the one and only, Buffy Summers. "Personally I think they're hilarious! Only he could say such things and look incredibly sexy while saying them!" Many fans are along the same track as Brown and actually agree with O'Donovan's claims about Summers. "Hollywood is filled with girls like Summers, who only know where the best place to get their hair and nails done are. [O'Donovan's] just telling it like it is, and I like that," Tim Rivers of New Jersey said. Whether his claims are justified or not, Angelus certainly has enough fans rallying behind him for him to say whatever he wants to say, just how he likes it.

Wednesday, June 29, 2005

**Los Angeles Times**

**O'Donovan slams Summers Once Again! **

Hollywood- Angeles O'Donovan, 27 has once again criticized Hollywood colleague Buffy Summers, 22 and called her "anorexic" while declaring the actress' career as over. In an interview with Billy Bush on the television show _Access Hollywood_, to be screened June 30th, O'Donovan speaks on how he thinks the only reason Summers has repeatedly given O'Donovan criticism is because "she knows everything I say has a grain of truth and she's just trying to hide her inner demons." He also speaks about Summers' weight and how a girl that size could "never be that naturally thin." Summers spoke out about these comments at the press junket for Emmy nominations, of which she is nominated for her guest-appearance on _Will & Grace_. "Angelus O'Donovan's comments are irresponsible and absurd. He should stick to saving the world from bad guys and stop trying to pick apart my personal life. I do not have an eating disorder, nor have I ever had one. And that's that!"Thursday, July 7, 2005

**US Weekly**

**Dracula and Little Miss Piggy?**

Well, things have certainly heated up with Hollywood's latest celebrity saga, the Summers–Donovan rift. It seems as if once again Angeles O'Donovan has taken it to a whole new level by calling Buffy Summers anorexic. While O'Donovan's rep refused to comment, the Summers camp acknowledged in a statement July 2nd, "Mr. O'Donovan has taken it too far. Ms. Summers is upset with his comments and wants to make it very clear that all his allegations are false." Some might think that allegations such as these would stop the ongoing bickering between the celebs, but it does not seem as if this is ending, at least anytime soon. If anything, the accusations these two are making about each other are getting wackier by the second. In a recent interview Summers stated, "[O'Donovan] is like a fang that's stuck in my neck. He won't go away, and it's getting out of hand. It's like he's Dracula or something." So has Dracula stopped with his accusations? Not a chance. He lately stated, "If I'm Dracula, then she's Little Miss Piggy. Honestly it's like the girl is ten or something. Where does she come up with this crap?" So obviously this has quickly become much more than some innocent press. One thing is for certain; it's going to be a tension-filled room when both actors are in the same room for the Teen Choice Awards next month. I certainly can't wait!

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

That Friday afternoon Buffy and Giles made their way to the local hot spot restaurant, The Ivy. Giles had recently flown in from England, and Buffy was eagerly looking forward to some one-on-one time with her step-father. The two had always been close, but in the past few years, ever since Joyce had passed away, they had become even closer. They shared everything with each other, no matter how far away they lived.

Making their way to the patio, Buffy thanked the hostess before sitting down and looking around.

"Don't you just love it here? It's so beautiful. It's a wonder how a place like this can be in the center of a place like Hollywood," she said to Giles before opening her menu.

"It certainly is a quaint little place."

The two had been talking for a bit before the waiter arrived and they placed their orders. Buffy tried to keep the conversation going before the infamous subject of Angeles O'Donovan came up, knowing that her step-father would not be able to get through the meal without bringing it up.

"Now Buffy," Giles started, before taking his glasses off his face and cleaning them with a handkerchief, "what is all this, "drama," as you would say, I have heard that has developed between you and that Hollywood boy. Please tell me you did not start it."

"Giles, please. You know me!" With that, Giles chuckled a bit, but refrained from saying anything.

"Precisely. And that is without a doubt why I had to bring it up," he said smiling at his step-daughter.

"It's just stupid press…or at least it started out as just that. Now it seems like it's become this huge thing that everyone is talking about. I don't know what to do about it anymore," Buffy confessed to Giles.

"Buffy you…you simply cannot let other people's thoughts and opinions get to you. You know that. And you're stronger than all this. All you have to do is just look past all of it," Giles said, hoping to comfort Buffy even in the slightest bit.

"I know that. Really, I do. And I was doing just that for a while, then lately it just seems like I can't go anywhere without someone bringing up his name," Buffy said before becoming angry, "He's such an annoying jerk who's so incredibly full of himself that it's a wonder how he can tear himself away from the mirror in the mornings."

At this Giles laughed.

Buffy continued, "What do I do Giles? It's not me he's harassing, it's everyone close to me that I care for, including you. I don't think I can handle it anymore."

"All you need to do is just maintain a level head throughout this. And I know you're capable of doing so. What he says about you, or me, or anyone else for that matter, just ignore him. Buffy, you are one of the smartest, bravest, and dare I say, wittiest young woman I have ever met. I'm proud of what you have been able to achieve over the years, especially through all the set backs that have been thrown at you. If you let this, this boy, get to you, then it takes away everything, absolutely everything you have worked so hard to accomplish," Giles said seriously.

Buffy looked just a bit teary-eyed. "Thank you Giles. You always know how to make a girl feel ten times better than compared to how she looks," she said smiling at him.

"Yes, well, is that not what fathers are for? Now, let's talk about something a little more on the sunny side. That Emmy nomination is really something, Buffy. Congratulations!"

The two continued to talk and catch up with one another until their meals arrived. Once setting both meals down, the waiter placed a bottle of the restaurants finest wine on the table.

"Oh, no. We didn't order this," Buffy said with a smile, trying to be polite.

"Compliments of a Mr. O'Donovan, Miss Summers," the waiter said, before filling their wine glasses and leaving them, leaving them with their confusion evident on their faces.

Buffy started to look around the patio, glancing to see if she could pinpoint Angeles in the crowd. He wasn't occupying any of the tables. Looking over the white picket fence that surrounded the patio and across the street, she saw a jet-black sports car and an infamous head of brown spiky hair getting into the car.

As the sports car's engine rumbled and began to speed away, a hand shot out the driver's window and waved smoothly, not without a certain amount of attitude however.

"What a bastard," Buffy mumbled.

"Buffy, it is quite understandable to become angry in this situation, but please refrain yourself from using such language in my presence, and hopefully someday, refrain from using it at all. Though I am not quite as naive as you would think to believe that day shall ever come soon enough," Giles said before beginning to eat his meal.

Buffy looked at Giles, and stared at him for a moment before laughing.

"Well, I say dig in, and enjoy the ultra expensive wine that someone else had to pay for!" Buffy said before lifting her wine glass towards Giles for a toast.

"A toast if I may say so, my lord," Buffy said with an English accent, identical to her step-father's.

"A toast to overcoming difficulties."

"A toast to scheming your way into expensive wine," Buffy added.

"A toast to outsmarting Mr. _Unstoppable_ himself."

**AN: **So that's Chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed: chosen-one91, pentwirler, Mischa, Cara, Rob, michebabyblue, and Anna. You guys are awesome. The only thing I have to say is that I know a lot more of you guys are reading and adding this story to your alerts, so please, just take the time to review and tell me what you're thinking. It would be greatly appreciated!

Look for Chapter 4 sometime during this week!


	4. Crashed Movie Premieres

Famous Love

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own the Buffy characters.

**Summary:** AU. Buffy Summers and Angel O'Donovan are the two hottest names in Hollywood. But when one starts badmouthing the other, all hell breaks loose in beautiful Tinseltown.

The next Tuesday night Angel and Doyle decided to hit up LAX, a hip lounge in Hollywood. After making their way through the usual paparazzi, the guys found two seats at the bar and ordered their drinks. They hadn't even been there for ten minutes when a young woman came up to them and wrapped her arms around Angel's neck, then leaned over to his ear to whisper.

"It's been a while since you last came," the woman whispered sultrily.

Angel recognized the voice immediately and smirked while looking at Doyle without turning around.

"Yes it has," he replied.

"You've been busy I suppose."

"Yes I have," said Angel still smirking.

"Too busy for me?"

"Never," and with that Angel whirled around, grabbing the young woman and pushing her into the bar as his lips crashed down onto hers. There was nothing innocent about the kiss and the two soon began to grope at each other.

"Right, I think I'll just uhh… go over there," Doyle said as he grabbed his Guinness and left the two.

"I've missed you," the woman said once they had separated.

"You knew it was just some fun Darls, I thought we both got that," Angel said as he stopped touching the woman, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I did. It's just been a while."

"Look, Darla, I don't think you get it. How about you just leave, 'cause right now you're starting to annoy the hell out of me," Angel said pushing her off of him.

"You're an ass, Angelus," she said.

"Yeah, and you're horrible in bed," he said with a smirk at the bartender, Gunn.

Darla grumbled and stormed out of the lounge.

"She's some piece of work O'Donovan," Gunn said as he filled up a glass of beer and gave it to a customer.

"You're telling me! For someone as easy as that one, she sure doesn't grasp the whole one night stand thing." Angel said as he took a gulp of his beer.

Once Doyle had seen Darla stomp away from Angelus, he made his way back over to where the two men had been sitting until Darla had showed up.

Laughing and shaking his head Doyle said, "Well, lad, you certainly pissed off that skanger. What'd you do to the lass?"

Angel took another sip of his beer before replying, "She was getting on my nerves."

Doyle laughed and the two quickly forgot about Darla and began to talk about other stuff.

Darla had been an easy girl to get into bed, and while she was never anything more, she in no way was ever ready to accept that. She had always been in awe of Angelus and his celebrity status. She was rather jealous too, always wanting to be that famous and well known. She would do _anything, _just to be seen with him. However, Angel was far from dumb and knew everything that was going on. He had been lying when he said she was bad in bed, but it was still just sex, so Angel had always been game for some fun whenever she was around. Angel had quickly moved on and hadn't seen her all summer until that night.

Gunn made his way over to where Angel and Doyle were sitting and made them two more drinks before beginning to talk.

"So, O'Donovan, you ever gonna leave Buffy alone"

"Not a chance in hell Gunn," he stated with a smug smirk.

Doyle rolled his eyes before turning to Gunn.

"Please dear God don't get him started, lad."

"She's a pretty girl O'Donovan, but she's smart as hell. She's giving back shit better than you're dishin' out. _And_ she's makin' you look like an ass while doing it!" Gunn said laughing.

"He's right lad, got you all tied up, that one," Doyle said taking another sip of his Guinness.

"Excuse me?" Angel said turning to Doyle, angry that everyone thought Summers was the one in control

"I'm only buzzin' wit ya, cool yer jets!" said Doyle raising his hands in defense.

"Whatever. Look guys, that girl doesn't know what the hell she's doing. She might be able to throw some insults back, but what would she do if I was actually right there in front of her, talking to her?"

"O'Donovan, something tells me that she isn't like the rest of the women you hang with. She's not going to go weak at the knees and suddenly fall for you. If anything, she'd probably kick your ass. She's different, man," Gunn said walking away to deal with more customers.

Angel sat there in silence for just a few minutes, thinking before suddenly slamming his fist down onto the bar before he began to laugh hysterically.

"Are you some sort of bleedin' dope? Are you really that gee-eyed?" Doyle asked with his eyes wide open, looking at Angel as if he'd grown another head.

"Quite possibly, but that's not the point. I just thought of a way to get Summers; something she would never see coming," Angel said, smiling like a wild man.

"Well, you feel like sharing anytime soon?"

"Her premier! It's tomorrow night! She'd never expect me to be there!" Angel exclaimed.

"You're a bleedin' looper, that's what you are lad! Wes would have yer head faster than you could say bejappers!" Doyle shouted.

"He wouldn't if I merely said I wanted to get some publicity."

"We all know that's the last thing you need right now Angelus."

The two men sat in silence both thinking of what would happen tomorrow night.

"Looks like I'm going to a movie premier tomorrow Doyle!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Buffy sat in her limo on the way to the El Capitan Theatre, the location of the movie premier for her latest movie,_ Midnight Sky_. Twirling a piece of blonde hair between her fingers out of habit, she looked out the window and watched all the people walking past. Sometimes she envied people who could just walk along on their way to wherever they were going without getting hounded by people constantly. But then, she would just remember it was all just part of the job…a job Buffy loved. She was pulled from her thoughts when Xander's cell phone rang.

** "**Harris," answered Xander before listening to the voice on the other end of the call.

"What the hell do you mean he's there? What is he doing?"

Buffy felt as if she was suddenly going down a very large hill...on a very fast roller coaster. She knew exactly who 'he' was. She realized she would come face to face with the jerk that had started the whole summer fiasco between them.

"Buffy, if you want, I can have the limo circle around a couple of times," Xander said once he had clicked off his cell phone.

Buffy thought for a second, but then decided not to let Angelus ruin her movie premier.

"No, just pull right up, He's not going to win this time Xand," Buffy said sitting up straight with a determined look on her face.

Once the limo pulled up to the curb, Xander stepped out holding the door for her. Buffy took a deep breath and calmed down a little, as she plastered a smile on her face and stepped out of the limo.

The surrounding crowd went insane. Flashing lights were easily blinding her and the press and eager fans lining the street were all screaming her name.

Buffy barely had time for her compulsory wave to the crowd, before Xander directed her towards the star-hungry Media The first reporter was from _US Weekly_.

"So, Buffy, what made you interested in playing the role of Eve in this film?" the reporter asked placing a microphone right in front of Buffy.

"I just really fell in love with the script after reading it, and could relate to Eve as a character. And of course finding out Orlando Bloom would play opposite of me was definitely a plus! We had met briefly before and he was just a complete sweetheart!" Buffy answered with a laugh.

"What was Orlando like to work with?" the reporter asked.

"He was a blast. You know, he kept us laughing all day and…" Buffy began answering the question but when she went to move a piece of hair out of her face, she recognized the man she was dreading the most to see.

Angelus was standing no less than twenty feet up the red carpet wearing a blood red dress shirt with the upper buttons open and dark dress slacks. He was in the middle of answering a question when he looked up and looked straight at Buffy. He smirked and winked at her before continuing the interview. Buffy swallowed and quickly finished her interview with _US Weekly_ before grabbing her body guards and walking across the street to sign autographs and take pictures with all the fans that had come. In reality, Buffy just wanted to get as far away from Angelus as possible.

After taking twenty minutes to spend time with the fans, Buffy crossed the street again and made her way down the red carpet. Without thinking too much about Angelus, Buffy smiled for the photographers and began to forget about the annoying actor.

Buffy was wearing an absolutely gorgeous midnight blue Chanel dress that ended just about her knees. The dress itself wrapped around Buffy's neck and dropped down leaving her entire back open. Her Jimmy Choo shoes were of the same color as her dress and allowed her to be much taller than she normally was. To top off the outfit, she wore a pair of stunning diamond loop earrings from Harry Winston. Buffy felt sexy and that was what kept her going through the countless interviews.

Finally finishing with all the press, Xander led Buffy inside to her seat right next to Orlando. Buffy never looked around the room as the movie played, knowing Angelus was somewhere close waiting for any opportunity to intimidate her. Even after the movie was done, she spent most of her time with Orlando and Kate Bosworth before leaving early.

By the end of the night, with the exception of seeing him on the red carpet, Buffy hadn't run into Angelus once and for that she was both happy and disappointed. On one hand she was glad he hadn't ruined her night, but on the other hand she wished she _had_ run into him, just so she could have shown him up. _"Oh well,"_ she thought as she stepped out of her limo to go inside her house, _"I'm sure I'll run into the jerk sometime."_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

That Friday Buffy decided to go shopping in the afternoon. Later in the night she was having dinner with a friend at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel and so she figured she could go a bit early and shop around on Rodeo Drive. After giving her keys to the valet parking attendant at Two Rodeo Center, Buffy made her way to one of her favorite boutiques, Ferragamo. Salvature Farragamo was one of her absolute favorite designers.

Walking inside the store and placing her sunglasses on the top of her head, she was instantly welcomed by a woman, in her mid-fifties, with grey hair and very fancy classy clothes on.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Summers. How can I be of your assistance?"

"Oh I'm good Stella, thanks. I'm just looking around today," Buffy said with a smile.

And with that Buffy began to make her way around the store. Spotting a beautiful green dress, Buffy decided to try it on in the dressing rooms towards the back of the store. After slipping the magnificently made dress on her slim figure, she opened the door and stepped out to see how it looked in the mirror.

" Lookin' mighty fine, Summers," a voice said.

Turning around, Buffy came face to face with Angelus O'Donovan. He was dressed casually in a white dress shirt and jeans. Any other woman would have thought he looked drop dead gorgeous, but all Buffy saw was a cocky ass.

"Not so bad yourself, O'Donovan," Buffy said snidely.

"Yeah well, what can I say?" Angel said raising his hands looking very smug. He could tell Buffy had been caught off guard by his appearance and relished with that knowledge.

"Nice stunt you pulled Wednesday. Too bad your lame excuse of an attempt to cause some drama failed miserably," Buffy said.

"Too bad you ran away before things could get interesting." He threw right back at her.

Buffy was getting mad…very mad. All the bottled up anger and stress that had been building all summer, thanks to Angelus and the press, was suddenly unleashed."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Showing up at _my_ premier and actually trying to get things started on the red carpet?" Buffy screamed, not caring if there were other customers listening to her.

"Things change Summers, you just gotta be ready to roll with the punches," Angel said, calmly and collected; a complete opposite of Buffy's fuming anger.

"That's rich O'Donovan. What's so damn entertaining about my life that just seems to interest you so much," said Buffy.

"The very fact that you're yelling at me in this lovely boutique. You've got guts Summers, something I never once considered. You see, at first you were just an easy target for me to pump up some good ol' press, but then you started to give it right back, something I daresay I overlooked. You intrigue me," Angel said with a sparkle in his eyes watching Buffy intently.

"I'm touched, really. But stay the hell outa my business or I'll make you life not even worth all the hookers you could pay for," she said smoothly, trying to bring down her anger.

"What you jealous, Summers? I'm sure I could fit you in my busy schedule if you really wish," Angel said smiling.

"Is that your new line Angelus? Is that what gets all the girls to go weak at their knees these days? See, unlike them, I actually have a brain and can think for myself, but thanks," Buffy said before going back into the dressing room to change out of the dress.

"Ouch, you slay me with your words. It's a pity we didn't get to chat after the premier, Buff," said Angel stressing the last word, "because I really would have enjoyed to give you some feedback," he continued sitting in one of the chairs near by, tapping his fingers against each other.

"And to think…I actually slept that night without your input! It's a miracle!" Buffy yelled from the dressing room.

"Oh Zack, we can't ever be together, you know that, no matter how much it rips us apart inside," Angel said mimicking Buffy, but then switched back to his normal voice. "That scene nearly killed me Summers. It was a true heartbreaker."

Buffy came out of the dressing room with the dress flung over her arm. She walked right past Angel, without so much a second glance, and stood at the register where Stella was waiting for her.

"I'll take this please, Stella," Buffy said with a forced smile.

"Certainly Ms. Summers."

Angel came up and leaned against the counter in a rather provocative manner.

"Glad you decided to get that. Really brings out your eyes, Buff," he said with a smirk at Buffy.

When Stella turned away to pack up the dress, Buffy turned to Angel and with all the anger she could muster up said quietly, "Go to hell!"

"There you go Ms. Summers. Thank you for shopping at Ferragamo today," Stella said with a smile.

After Stella had handed Buffy her new dress over the counter, Angel smoothly turned around so that he was behind Buffy with both his arms against the counter trapping her within his grasp as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Save me a seat, lover."


	5. Green Books and Pink Shirts

Famous Love

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own the Buffy characters.

**Summary:** AU. Buffy Summers and Angel O'Donovan are the two hottest names in Hollywood. But when one starts badmouthing the other, all hell breaks loose in beautiful Tinseltown.

**Monday, July 25, 2006**

**Los Angeles Times**

**_Midnight_ becomes _Unstoppable_!**

Over the weekend, _Midnight Sky_, Buffy Summers's new flick about star-crossed lovers successfully bumped Angelus O'Donovan's action thriller, _Unstoppable,_ out of the number one spot debuting at over $65 million dollars. Though it's not the jaw-dropping number of ninety million that _Unstoppable _grossed during its opening weekend box-office, Summers should be mighty darn happy with it considering it's the highest intake for a romantic comedy during its first weekend. However, success comes with even more drama and fuel added to the heated feud between the two hot celebs. Summers, 22 is tired of all the press that has been surrounding her these past few months concerning her and Angelus O'Donovan, 27. In a recent statement published, she exclaimed how "ridiculous" the whole feud with O'Donovan has been. "It's just stupid. My life really isn't this interesting and honestly this whole thing with Angelus is just getting ridiculous. Yes, I'm annoyed and hurt by all the things [O'Donovan] has said about me, but the press just needs to move on and stop making this into such a big deal." She also stated that in no way will she "back down" from her previous statements about O'Donovan and said, "if he can't handle what I've said, then he shouldn't have started this whole thing in the first place." We hear ya' Buffy! This all coming right after O'Donovan mocked Summer's new movie as "nothing more than your average chick flick," during an outing on Thursday night. Well Angelus, sorry to say, but this 'average chick flick' just bumped your 'average action adventure' out of first place!

Thursday, July 28, 2005 New York Times

**O'Donovan and Summers Face To Face!**

Last night things heated up in The Big Apple when Hollywood hotties Angelus O'Donovan and Buffy Summers ran into each other at NYC's sizzling hotspot, Avalon. Summers, 22, who was in New York to promote her new movie, _Midnight Sky,_ showed up at the club with friends and quickly found O'Donovan, 27 to be one of the hundreds of club-goers that night. O'Donovan was in the city to shoot new campaigns for Guess Jeans. Onlookers say the two never exchanged words, but that did not stop the glares and obvious tension from being traded across the room. Though, sources say, this is not the first time the two have come in contact with each other ever since the feud started in early June. Summers and O'Donovan reportedly ran into one another two weeks ago at Ferragamo, a boutique on Rodeo Drive. Words were exchanged, and apparently Summers was not happy to see O'Donovan the slightest bit and allegedly even yelled at him for showing up at her _Midnight Sky_ movie premiere just two nights before. Uh, oh! Things have certainly reached the boiling point between these two!

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

That Saturday Buffy was booked for a photo shoot with _People Magazine _for an articlefeaturing some of the Emmy nominees. Buffy always found photo shoots to be ridiculously tedious, and boring. Having to do the same poses over and over again could get very old, very fast. Not only was she not thrilled about the photo shoot, she was absolutely dreading the interview that went along. Throughout the summer, things had been crazy with the whole Angelus saga and reporters were dying to do interviews with her. Things had definitely gotten out of control and Buffy was getting extremely tired of answering the same questions over and over again. She hated him for starting this whole thing.

"Buffy, Lorne's all ready for your make-up, so you go on ahead, and I'll go talk to the photographer," Xander said as the two stepped out of the black limo after pulling up to the warehouse they were using that day.

When Buffy stepped into the room that was being used for make-up, she instantly smiled as she saw her make-up artist, Lorne. He was a great guy, and Buffy enjoyed hanging out with.

"Sweet-cakes! So glad to see you darling! Now please get your cute-as-a-puppy butt down in this chair! We have work to do!" Lorne exclaimed while scurrying around the room to find all of his gadgets.

Fifteen minutes later, Willow walked in wearing simple jeans and a sweatshirt. Contrary to popular belief, photo shoots were rather casual. Most times the celebrities would come in wearing no make-up and their hair up since it would be done for them.

"Wills! Thanks for coming!" Buffy said as soon as she saw Willow arrive. The two would have come together, if not for the fact Willow had to run some errands before she was able to come over to the warehouse.

"Cherry-tops! What are you doing here?" Lorne asked while applying eyeliner to Buffy's eyes.

"Just playing the part of best friend," Willow said giving Lorne a smile.

"She has to have a certain amount of hours each month in order to qualify! It's a tough gig really," Buffy added nodding her head as she spoke.

"So, sweetie, I haven't seen you since _Midnight Sky_, which means, I'm heavily lacking from the goodies!" Lorne said waving his arms around as he spoke.

Buffy raised her eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"No, not like that silly! Get your mind out of the gutter for once! I really am rubbing off on you aren't I? I'll have to start watching myself…"

Buffy and Willow looked at each other hardly able to contain their laughter.

"…what I meant was the gossip goodies of course! What's all this stuff going on with you and O'Donovan? Is he not, like, gorgeous or what? All tall, dark, and dangerously bad! But besides that, he's got some guts to actual say some of that stuff. I'm definitely Team Summers…as if I'd be anything else! What do you say darling, should the shirts be pink with white letters? Or white with pink letters?" Lorne rambled on quickly.

Buffy grimaced as Lorne was talking, realizing where this conversation was heading, "Oh I don't know Lorne, it's just a bunch of crap."

"I don't like the guy sweet cakes. Anyone who says those things about my girl is immediately taken out of my green book!"

"Green Book?" Willow asked.

"Of course, wonderful! My Green Book. Sweet-cakes, you never told Cherry-tops about my book?" Lorne asked taking a break at applying Buffy's finishing touches.

Buffy laughed and merely said, "Thought I'd leave that to you Lorne."

"Well, that's just rude. The whole Green Book thing started back when…."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Buffy though the photo shoot went fairly well. Quick and easy; well, as quick and easy and photo shoots _could_ go. The photographer, Harry Langdon, was world-renowned for his edginess and ability to guide clients with confidence through the demands of an important photo session. For that, Buffy was very grateful. Everything had been so easy, and she had loved the outfit she had been in. She had been dressed in this gorgeous white Chanel summer dress that was essentially a halter-top that flowed into a dress. It had sparkles all over it; Buffy just loved it. She felt like some sort of goddess. She also had beautiful jewelry on, which centered on a breath-taking necklace: which the chain had been made entirely of diamonds while the middle had a stunning emerald that really brought out Buffy's already pretty green eyes.

The set itself was pretty simple so after an hour and a half of actually shooting Buffy was done. After saying goodbye to Willow, who was going to go hang out with her boyfriend Daniel "Oz" Osbourne, a famous musician from the band _Dingoes Ate My Baby, _Buffy got into her limo on her way back to her house so she could quickly get in her car and drive to the restaurant her actual interview would take place in.

Driving up to the Mondrian Hotel, Buffy could already see the mass of paparazzi staked out. Rolling her eyes and not wanting to deal with them, she placed her over-sized Gucci aviator sunglasses on, reached for her purse, and opened her door and got out.

Trying desperately to get through the swarm, Buffy ignored all the questions being thrown at her, however she could still hear them and some of them hurt.

"Buffy, do you really have an eating disorder?"

"Ms. Summers, how do you feel about your ongoing fight with Mr. O'Donovan?"

"Are you really Miss Piggy?"

Finally making her way inside the hotel, Buffy quickly made her way to the bathroom. Trying not to let the press get to you was a difficult task, but Buffy was strong. Dabbing her eyes with some toilet paper and splashing a bit of water on her face, Buffy was ready to face yet another reporter.

Walking into one of the hotel's restaraunts named, Asia de Cuba, Buffy immediately recognized the jounalist she was doing the interview with today. In all actuality, Buffy rather liked this one. They had done quite a few interviews together before and she always respected Buffy's personal life, at least as much as she could.

Making her way over to the table where Tara McLay was sitting, Buffy instantly felt the sense of the people knowing who she was. Considering it was a Saturday afternoon, the restauraunt was rather busy. But unlike other places, Buffy felt at ease since many celebrities often came to the Asia de Cuba restaurant to catch up with friends or for interviews like Buffy was doing.

"Hey Tara!"

"H…H…Hi Buffy!" Tara said with a shy smile. The young woman had a slight stutter that she was somewhat embarassed of, but she didn't get nervous like usual when she was around Buffy. Unlike some celebrities, Buffy Summers never made Tara feel like she wasn't as important as Buffy. And that was only one reason why the two got along so well.

The two chit-chatted for a bit and then they began the interview.

"So, Buffy, how do you feel about being nominated once again for an Emmy? It was only last year when you won for your guest appearance on _The West Wing_. It m..m..must be very exciting!" Tara said in her professional voice.

"It's so surreal. Honestly, it was amazing last year just to be nominated, let alone to actually win. But, this year, it's just so crazy. Great, but absolutely crazy!" Buffy laughed.

"You won last year in drama, this year you're nominated in c..comedy."

"Yeah, isn't that something? I guess I'm just going to have to go through all the catagories!"

"Now, lately you've been on the cover of numerous magazines, and your picture is everwhere. That has to, at times, get p..p..pretty stressful."

Buffy laughed while nodding her head, "I'm definitely gonna need some industrial-strength therapy when I'm all done!"

"I want to talk a little bit about how you got in the acting business. How'd you get discovered?"

"Basically I did commercials when I was little then my mom asked me if I maybe wanted to try a television show. I was all for it, so that's basically how I got on _Brown Sugar_," Buffy aswered before taking a drink from her ice water.

"But once that ended, you s..stepped out of the limelight for a while. Why was that?" Tara asked curiously.

"When you become famous at such a young age, your entire life becomes crazy and insane, really fast. It wasn't a question of whether or not I wanted to continue acting; it was just the fact that in order for me to continue it when I got older, I needed that break. I also just wanted to experience that normal thing called High School!"

"You mentioned your mother earlier. She passed away a few years ago, how has it been for you since?" asked Tara.

"It's been hard. I was only nineteen and so losing her when I was so young was hard. You know, she was what really got me interested in Hollywood and all that stuff. But I have some truly amazing friends that really helped me and were truly there for me. And Giles," she said instantly having a smile on her face, "him and I were there for each other and he was just great."

"You're referring to Rupert Giles, your stepfather and British screenplay writer, correct?" asked Tara.

"That's the one. Him and my mom got married when I was eight, no seven. Yeah, when I was seven. He's really been there for me and has looked out for me."

"So, you've won an Emmy, you're nominated once again for the Emmys as well as for a couple of People's Choice Awards, not to mention the numerous Teen Choice nominations, you're everywhere these days, and you're only twenty-two! Things are c..c..certainly on the fast track for you! Where would like to see yourself in a few years?"

"Acting. Yeah, just really doing what I'm doing now basically. I love doing this and can't see myself wanting to pursue anything else really. I do it because I have such a passion for it and honestly, why would you do it if you didn't love it so much? And of course, just to be surrounded around the people who I love."

"Thanks Buffy and g..good luck at the Emmys!"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

That next Monday Angel had successfully coaxed Wesley into taking a jog around a local track. The weather had been perfect weather for running and considering Doyle was busy, Wesley was Angel's last option for a running partner. Both men were not entirely thrilled with this fact.

"Angel, please slow down!" Wesley huffed in-between breaths while attempting to keep up with Angel.

"Well Wesley, if you didn't run so damn slow, I wouldn't need to slow down would I?" Angel answered smiling innocently back at Wesley.

"Yes well, I didn't ask for you to drag me to this bloody field now did I?" Wesley said once again gasping for breath in-between his remarks.

"Yeah neither did I Wes, but hey let's think of it this way, you run with me, and I'll let you not make anymore statements about my image. Sound good to you?"

"That hardly seems fair Angel."

"Yeah well, we can pretend."

The two continued to run, or in Wesley's case attempt to run and keep up with Angel's pace for another fifteen minutes before either one of them said anything again. Although they had worked together for years, activities such as jogging and hanging out were usually left to occur between Angel and Doyle, not Angel and Wesley. Things between them were usually strictly professional leaving Wesley as nothing more than Angel's manager. It did not help matters that Wesley did not exactly have the best social skills within him.

"I'm surprised you aren't already down my throat about Summers, Wesley. Props to you man," Angel said, laughing at Wesley.

"Yes, well, I would be, except, at the moment, I'm a bit preoccupied, attempting to breath. However, once I can, properly breathe once again, I'll be sure to be, as you said, "down your throat.""

Angel merely laughed and continued to jog on the track.

"You should though." Wesley said.

"Should what?" Angel said peering over his shoulder with a questioning glance towards Wesley.

"Leave her alone. She's never actually done anything to you until you found it quite necessary to 'mess around with her,' as you would call it. She's rather smart Angel, and all this is doing is making you look like a jerk."

"Yeah well, it's entertaining. And contrary to your belief Wes, it's not making me look like a jerk; it's making me look like a handsome and chivalrous knight in shining armor."

"Would this knight in shining armor image be when you called her a "pageant-girl on steroids," "Little Miss Piggy," or perhaps even when you called her "anorexic?" Because that's sure to add to your chivalrous image without a doubt, Angel," Wesley sarcastically replied.

"Yeah well, she hasn't been little Miss Innocent during this whole thing either!"

"True, yet she didn't start this whole thing in the first place, either."

Angel kept silent since a part of him knew Wesley was right. Yet, Angel couldn't help but hate Buffy for actually fighting him right back. He knew he had definitely overlooked the fact that she might defend herself and call him out, but he didn't want to fess up to it. No, he now knew Buffy wasn't just your average blonde; she actually knew what she was talking about, or at least some of it. He was going to continue this "feud," as the tabloids called it, and watch Summers go down with it. There was no way he was going to be the first one to give in. What made him mad was that everyone who was supposed to be on his side was seemingly trying to tell him to stop and just give into the fact he was wrong; Wesley being the most annoying of them all.

"Yeah okay, whatever Wes. At least I'm not the one who has a Kelly Clarkson t-shirt on, am I?" And with that Angel sped up leaving Wesley to stop jogging and stare down at his t-shirt.

"What's wrong with Kelly Clarkson?"


	6. A Hollywood Night Out

Famous Love

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own the Buffy characters.

**Summary:** AU. Buffy Summers and Angel O'Donovan are the two hottest names in Hollywood. But when one starts badmouthing the other, all hell breaks loose in beautiful Tinseltown.

On Thursday evening Buffy was lying on her bed reading _People Magazine_ and listening to Maroon 5 on her Ipod, when her door suddenly burst opened to reveal an excited-looking Faith.

"Okay, get up and get ready cause tonight, we're going out girl!"

"Uhh…hi to you too?" Buffy said as she closed the magazine she had previously been reading and turned off her Ipod, setting both down on her bed.

"Who needs formalities on a night when we're going to have some major ass fun!" Faith exclaimed as she jumped onto Buffy's bed and grabbed Buffy's Ipod before turning it on and listening to a song. Buffy rolled her eyes and laughed, before grabbing the earplugs from her friend.

"You wanna stop with the cryptic and tell me where exactly it is you think we're going tonight?" Buffy asked.

"Who cares? It's a Thursday night B! Everyone knows Thursdays are the nights to get down and funky!" Faith exclaimed, running her hands through her hair with an crazy smile on her face.

Buffy laughed and simply said, "Faith, _every_ night is a night to get down and funky according to you."

"Look B, all you've been thinking about is Angelus. And I get that it isn't your fault and all that, but you've got to come out tonight and just let loose like you did before he came along. So what do you say? Party time?"

Buffy was quiet for a little bit. Faith was absolutely right. All summer she hadn't really gone out that much, in hopes of preserving her image after the whole Angelus ordeal. Before he came along, Faith and her would always go out and leave all the worrying to Xander. He would make sure the press was low-key when the girls went anywhere and because of that, the girls, especially Buffy, were hardly ever in the tabloids. Yet, once Angelus had started playing these games in hopes of making Buffy look bad, she had begun to pay much more attention to everything she did; careful not to do anything that the press could easily manipulate into something else. Coming out of her thoughts, and smiling at Faith, Buffy made her decision.

"Party time!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The two girls had gotten changed using Buffy's walk-in closet. Though Buffy was a bit smaller than Faith, Faith could still wear some of Buffy's clothes. That being said, Faith had just opted to keep her black leather pants on and borrow one of Buffy's blood red tank tops to wear out that night. Buffy on the other hand, decided to go with a black mini-skirt that had hints of dark blue shimmering throughout it. She added a simple black tank top to the mix and placed her long blonde hair in a simple yet stylish ponytail, pulled tightly in the back. Once the two girls had finished getting ready, they left Buffy's room and went down the hallway to Willow's room.

"Hey Wills. We're going out, you wanna come?" Buffy said peeking in through Willow's door.

"Nah, I've got a _date_ with Oz," Willow said giddily, stressing the word 'date.'

Buffy laughed. Even though Willow and Oz had been dating since high school, Willow was still not completely used to having dates. Buffy found this part of Willow's personality completely endearing. It was good for Buffy to have people like Willow, who were so grounded surround her, considering she was in the film industry and persistently surrounded by fakes.

"Okay, well have fun on your _date_," Buffy said smiling, adding the same emphasis as her friend.

Buffy closed Willow's door and turned to find Faith leaning against the wall.

"Well, aren't they just a twosome of cuteness?" Faith said, as she put on her leather jacket.

Leaving the house, using Faith's jet black Range Rover as their mode of transportation for the night, the two girls made their way from Beverly Hills to the streets of Hollywood.

"So, where exactly will we be partying it up tonight, Queen of all things party?" asked Buffy.

"I'm thinking Dolce, you game?" Faith said, swerving in and out of the freeway traffic.

"Dolce it is!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After calling Xander to have him die down some of the press waiting outside the club for celebrities, the girls made their way to the popular hotspot. Giving her keys to the valet parking attendant, and making sure to sway her curves to gain his attention, Faith made her way across the front of her car and found Buffy being hounded by the media.

"Buffy, what do you think of Angelus's latest remarks?"

"Buffy, is there a reason you haven't been out lately?"

"You're lookin' mighty sexy tonight Buffy."

That last remark caught Buffy's attention and she couldn't help but want to gag at the thought of an old, fat, and gross guy, whose best and only friend was his camera, checking her out. As usual, Faith was there to save the day.

"Whoa, you all think you've got enough questions? Fine we confess. We've been trying to hide it from you guys for a while now, but we just want to be open with everyone. You see, B and I, we're actually in an intense sexual relationship and just can't get enough of each other. It's really some hot and crazy stuff we've got going on here. Hope that keeps you guys occupied," Faith said sarcastically as she grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her through the mass of people gathered around them and into the club.

"Gee, thanks Faith. Like that's not going to be across headlines tomorrow morning. I can just see it now, _Buffy Summers linked to Faith Lehane: the truth behind the suppressed relationship_."

"Oh, relax B. They know it's just a bunch of bull. And anyways, didn't we say tonight that you were going to let loose?" Faith said as the two girls made their way to the bar.

"Yeah but…." Buffy started to explain before Faith quickly interrupted her.

"So you see B, that involves actually not thinking about all that sort of stuff," Faith said, smirking at Buffy.

"Fine, you're right," she said to Faith, before turning to the bartender and ordering drinks to be brought to the V.I.P. section.

"I'll need to see both of your licenses please miss," the bartender said, signaling to both her and Faith.

Buffy brought out her license and showed it to the guy before motioning towards Faith and saying, "She's with me."

The guy was about to argue until a man in his late twenties wearing a green trucker hat arrived and wrapped Buffy in his arms.

"Buffy! Looking mighty spunky tonight! Is Ned giving you a hard time? I apologize, he's new," the man said while looking at the bartender.

"My apologies, Miss Summers," Ned said before preparing some drinks to be brought to the back room.

"No, it's cool, don't worry about it Ashton! So how's Demi been?" asked Buffy.

"She's good, she's good. Who are you here with tonight by the way?" Ashton asked before slapping hands with Owen Wilson as he passed by.

"Just me and Faith tonight, who I seem to have lost. So, on that note, I think I'm going to go and try to find her. It was great to see you! Be sure to tell Demi I said hi!" Buffy said before giving Ashton a quick hug and leaving to make her way to the V.I.P. section.

The club itself was pretty exclusive, but it still had a section for the exceedingly rich and powerful celebrities, Buffy being one of them. The place was jammed packed that night, so she found it somewhat hard to fight through the crowd.

Buffy knew Faith wouldn't be back in the V.I.P. lounge, yet she still wanted to put her things down and have a drink before stepping out. Both Buffy and Faith weren't like the usual celebrities who preferred to stay in the lounge and away from the non-celebrities partying. The two girls found that the dancing was outstandingly better out on the floor rather than in the lounge, not to mention the fact that the girls didn't think of themselves as too important to not socialize with 'regular people.'

Buffy set her stuff down on her reserved couch and grabbing a drink from the table, she quickly finished it and made her way back onto the dance floor in the hopes of finding Faith before the night was over.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Angel knew from the moment he stepped into the club that Buffy Summers was there. The paparazzi had grilled him about the two of them being at the same club.

"_Get real guys. Like it's that big of a coincidence that two celebrities would run into each other at a club. Uggghhh…why must the human race be so stupid at times?" _Angel had thought to himself, while trying to get past the mass crowd of people outside that had collected as the night went on.

Angel smirked though at the thought of running into Summers. He had the advantage in this situation once again since he was guessing she had no clue he was there. Angel loved seeing her pissed at him; he found her extremely attractive when she wanted to kick his ass.

Flagging down the bartender and ordering some beers to be brought to his reserved table in the V.I.P. section, Angel made his way to his usual spot. Finding Doyle sitting there enjoying a drink already, Angel sat down and relaxed on the comfortable couch.

"What's up man?" Angel asked grabbing a beer from the waiter who had brought his order to them.

"Ahh… just enjoying the Guinness, lad. You will be too in a moment."

Angel laughed and took another sip from the bottle.

The two men looked up as one of the most famous rock and roll singers in the world crashed down onto the couch and stole Angel's beer from his hands, taking a sip before spitting it all out on the floor.

**"**You know there are quite a few American beers that are highly underrated. This, unfortunately, is not one of them."

Angel and Doyle laughed and shook hands with Spike before Angel spoke.

"What's up Spike? Haven't seen you around lately. What, haven't you been very lucky in the women department? Don't worry, boy, I'll help you out. Just take some pointers from me and you'll be sure to get back on the scene in no time."

"Real funny mate. Like you've got any skill in that department lately. More like pissing them all off rather than getting them in bed," Spike said to Angel before leaning back on the couch getting comfortable.

Angel smirked, "You talking about Summers?"

"Who the hell else would I be talking about, you burke?"

"Yeah, well she's getting what she deserved. Though, I must admit she certainly is sexy when she screams at you in your face," said Angel.

"I'm sure she's thinking the same thing about you pal," Doyle piped in sarcastically, before taking another sip of his Guinness.

"You've really got a yen to hurt this girl's reputation, haven't you?" asked Spike, eyeing up Angel, wondering what the guy was thinking when it came to Buffy Summers.

"Nah, just get into her mind a bit and mess around with her. She made me look like an idiot out there, and that's just not the sort of thing you forget," Angel said.

"You might as well be whistling jigs to a milestone, lad," Doyle said to Spike before continuing, "Our boy Angel isn't going to be giving up anytime soon.

"Don't worry mate, he can't get to her. She's smarter than him, that's a bit evident, wouldn't you say? Not to mention that all he's been successful at is making her into one hell of a brassed-off chick," Spike said, turning to Doyle.

"Spike, my boy, you really don't get it. Do you? I'm not talking about who can say the most spiteful words or who can withhold the best image. No, you gotta work from the inside. To get to this girl... you have to catch her when she's least expecting it."

"What the bleedin' hell do you mean by that mate?" Doyle said, looking up to question Angel.

"Watch and learn boys, watch and learn."

And with that Angel took one last gulp of beer before leaving the V.I.P. lounge as well as leaving the two men completely confused.

"Oh bollocks! The steamin' wanker's gonna to do something stupid isn't he?" Doyle said to Spike.

"Who the bloody hell cares?"

The two men looked at each other and started to laugh and shake their heads before taking their respectful drinks and following Angel out to the dance floor.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Buffy and Faith were enjoying themselves immensely. Buffy had found Faith rather easily since essentially everyone in the club had their eyes focused on the brown-haired model known for getting crazy on a dance floor. She was in the center of the room with a group of guys surrounding her trying to get close enough to her to have a good time, yet she wasn't letting anyone close. Now that Buffy had joined her, the two girls had the attention of every male in the club, as well as the envious glares from most of the women in the club.

The song blaring off the stereos was Drop it like its Hot by Snoop Dog and the entire club was going crazy. Bodies were gyrating off of each other and people were tipsy from all the drinking that was happening. Both Faith and Buffy were enjoying every minute of it. With their hands holding each other's above their heads, the girls were attracting some major attention. Every time a guy either attempted to get close to the girls or touch them in any way, they would swat their touches away from them, making all the guys very sexually frustrated.

The girls now had their backs to each other and were putting their hands on the chests of any guy who wanted close. When the guy would think that he could get closer, the girls would push them away waiting for another guy to come take his place. This routine of theirs lasted until the song ended.

"You having fun B?" Faith screamed over the loud techno music that was now blaring throughout the club.

"Hell yeah!" Buffy screamed back, turning to face Faith.

"But not as much as you could be, right Summers?" A voice said in her ear as a pair of strong hands grabbed onto her hips and pulled her into a strong body.

Buffy was caught off guard and gasped when the hands encircled her, surprising her to say the least. However, after a second she recognized the voice and attempted to pull out of his grasp, failing miserably.

"Aww, why leave now Buff, when we could have so much fun together," Angel once again purred into her ear.

Faith saw the whole situation happen and was about to go tell Angelus to screw himself when she caught Buffy's eyes. They were telling her that she wanted to deal with this herself and for Faith to go have fun. Faith knew Buffy could hold her own and so merely shrugged and moved off to go find some more guys to mess around with.

Turning in Angel's arms Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and moved her hips against his groin.

"What, you were watching and decided you couldn't just stare anymore and had to get some for yourself, O'Donovan?" Buffy said seductively, knowing what Angelus's plan was the entire time.

"Yeah, but unlike all these other losers, I actually did something about it. What, you too good to hang out in the lounge, you gotta come down here and be with the common folk, Summers? You should win an award. At least then you could actually win something, too bad it's still not for your acting."

"You're so right O'Donovan. I'm just Little Miss Congeniality. At least that beats being an ass," Buffy threw right back.

"Now what's with the harsh words Summers? You see, you and me? We're not that much different."

Buffy could feel the heat radiating off Angel's body and it was making her head a little foggy. His cologne was intoxicating and she couldn't help but take a bigger inhale in the hopes of letting it engulf her even more. Just then Buffy snapped out of her thoughts.

"_What the hell am I doing? This is Angelus O'Donovan; the very man who has tried for months now to ruin my reputation! Who cares if he's hot, he's a complete ass!"_ Buffy thought to herself.

Buffy turned again in Angel's arms so that she wasn't facing him. She couldn't let herself get caught up again and she knew how her eyes deceived her. She couldn't risk Angelus seeing her eyes and realizing his affect on her.

"What Summers? Did you get caught up in the moment? You can't get enough of me?" Angel said as he pulled her closer to him.

Angel couldn't help himself but get carried away in the moment. Buffy's vanilla scent was overwhelming him and surrounding him to the point where he couldn't concentrate. He was glad she had turned around because he couldn't risk her seeing how much of an affect she was having on him. What was he thinking; she could probably _feel _how much of an affect she was having on him!

"Actually no, O'Donovan, I was thinking about how you're obviously enjoying this, quite a _large_ bit more than I am," Buffy said huskily.

"Oh, you're good Summers. Just so damn witty. I really wish I could be like you; too bad I'm not a complete toffee-nosed bitch!"

"Oh that's rich O'Donovan. How you slay me with your words," Buffy screamed back, pulling herself away from him and facing him face to face, getting fed up with this jerk after all he had done with her.

"What are you going to do? Call me a vampire? Sorry to remind you, but been there, done that," Angelus jabbed.

"Were you born this annoying? Or were you able to acquire it throughout the years?" Buffy replied back.

"I don't know, where you born with a pole stuck up your ass, or did your daddy stick it up there for you?"

"You fu…"

Buffy was cut off from finishing her screaming at Angel by Faith intervening between the two of them.

"Why, if it isn't Mr. _Unstoppable_. It's just so nice to finally meet your-lame-ass-excuse-for-a-guy self. Name's Faith."

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Attention Span herself, I've really been dying to meet you. Now you must tell me, did they actually make you pay for those clothes or were you able to get them for free?"

"B, you never told me he actually thought he was funny," Faith said without looking away from Angel.

"Hmm…must have slipped my mind, sorry Faith," Buffy said shrugging while she smirked at Angel.

"I'll forgive you this time, B."

"Aren't you two just so damn cute, now I see where Summers learned to quarrel so well. I must commend you Faith, you've done a superb job, really."

The two girls looked at each other and could just tell through the glance that he was starting to get to both of them. Angel noticed the glance between the two and relinquished in the fact that he had been successful at getting under Buffy's skin.

"Well, I can see you two ladies are just dying to be together, so no worries, I'll be off on my merry little way, keep in touch Summers."

And with that Angel was gone, and the crowd around Buffy and Faith continued to move to the beats of the music blaring across the club. Buffy stood still staring at where Angel once stood, still in shock at how much of an ass he really could really be.

"What a punk! I cannot believe how cocky that bastard was. Damn B, I gotta give you loads more credit than I did before, just for having to look at his face," Faith said as she and Buffy made their way back to the lounge to get their stuff.

"Yeah, well, Sunday is going to be interesting, to say the least," Buffy said as she grabbed her purse and coat.

Faith stopped what she was doing and looked up at Buffy before saying, "Why what's Sunday?"

"The Teen Choice Awards."


	7. The Teen Choice Awards

Famous Love

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own the Buffy characters.

**Summary:** AU. Buffy Summers and Angel O'Donovan are the two hottest names in Hollywood. But when one starts badmouthing the other, all hell breaks loose in beautiful Tinseltown.

* * *

By the time Sunday arrived, all the celebrity magazines, talk shows, and even news broadcasts had spoken of only one thing: the drama that would undoubtedly unfold when Buffy and Angelus would be in the same room at the Teen Choice Awards. Both were nominated for Choice Hottie, and could possibly be forced to share a stage with each other. Another equally popular topic was which movie would come out more victorious; _Unstoppable_ or _Midnight Sky_. Neither movie was a hands down winner; something that undoubtedly would bring in the ratings for FOX.

As it became time for the celebrities to begin arriving for the evening's awards, the crowds gathered outside became louder and louder. Fans from all over the world were lining up in the hopes of seeing some of their idols and perhaps even grab an autograph. Interviewers were lined up down the carpet ready to dig for the latest gossip. No one knew whether the two biggest names in Hollywood would be walking the carpet or arriving just in time to rush inside without answering any questions. All the pondering stopped though, when the very man in question arrived with good friend Spike Pratt.

The two men, both dressed in leather pants and shirts that showed off their athletic muscles, stopped at the beginning of the carpet to allow their presence to become known. Frantic screams increased ten fold and soon all eyes and cameras were on the two men. They continued on before stopping and posing for the photographers. After a while, the poses became more amusing, including: Spike jumping on Angel's back for a piggyback ride and then one where the two of them holding their chins and looking up into the sky, as if looking that attractive required immense concentration. It was after Angel had grabbed Spike and held him in a headlock that the two separated and went to different interviewers.

"So, Angelus, that was quite the show!" laughed a reporter from The Insider.

"Yeah, you know, we like to keep things interesting," he said laughing, before continuing on with the interview.

Once both Angel and Spike had made their way down the trail of interviewers, they continued on into Gibson Amphitheatre, where the awards would be held in. Passing fellow celebrities, the guys shook hands with some and smiled at others. They made their way to the lounge where many other nominees hung out before the awards show actually began.

"So mate, you have any ideas of what's going to go down tonight? Who am I joking? I'm sure you have thoughts of several things that would cause Wesley to suddenly grow several heads. Bloody hell, that's a frightening thought," Spike said as an afterthought, grimacing at his own words.

Angel laughed, "Of course Spikey, but if I told you, I'd have to kill you!"

After laughing at one of the waiters who had spilled a drink, the two began talking about the football preseason and their predictions on who would make it to the Super Bowl that year.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The awards were about to begin when Buffy's limousine arrived at the red carpet. Buffy, Willow, and Faith made their way out of the car before stopping for only a few pictures. Buffy was wearing her favorite pair of jeans with a green flowing tank top that accented her eyes beautifully. Willow was dressed in white jeans and a cute yellow shirt, while Faith was dressed in jeans and a fairly revealing black shirt.

The girls proceeded down the red carpet without stopping for any interviews; something Buffy had suggested to Xander. She felt as if her entire summer had been stolen because of the media and the blowup that had surrounded her ever since Angelus had opened his mouth and all she wanted was to enjoy herself without having to answer obnoxious questions about her personal life.

"Hey! Stop that! Give that back!"

Buffy looked up at the sound of a little voice screaming. A girl around the age of five was in the front row of the crowd that had gathered, but she wasn't watching the red carpet. Two older girls had stolen something from the girl and were now running away with whatever it was they had stolen.

Making her way towards where the girl was standing, Buffy began to bend down so that she and the girl were at the same level.

"Hey, I'm Buffy. What's your name?" she said smiling at the little girl.

"Emily," the girl answered back, looking over at Buffy and becoming shy all of a sudden.

"Emily, did those girls take something of yours?"

Emily stayed quiet for a bit, as if she didn't want to say anything because she thought she would get in trouble. Buffy noticing this, came a little closer to Emily and leaned in to whisper.

"I won't tell anyone."

Emily nodded, and stretched up to whisper something into Buffy's ear, making sure to place both her hands on either side so no one could hear what she said. Once she finished what she said, Buffy moved back just a bit, before beginning to talk without whispering.

"Well, that was awfully mean of them. We're just going to have to do something about that aren't we?" seeing Emily about to protest, Buffy quickly continued, "Not like that Emily. You're just going to have to get a better one; one that is special and just for you," and with that Buffy looked down at the charm bracelet on her arm and began to take it off.

"You see this bracelet? It's not just any bracelet Emily. It was made years and years ago by a powerful wizard so that whenever a little girl puts it on, she suddenly becomes a princess, and can do anything she wants."

Emily looked at Buffy, not entirely convinced the bracelet had magical powers.

"You don't think I'm lying, do you? When I put it on, I was your age, and then I got _Brown Sugar_ in a couple of months. It made my dreams come true, and it will make yours come true too, but you have to wear it and believe in it, just like I have," Buffy said smiling.

"Then it's special. Don't you need it?" Emily asked.

Buffy laughed, "Nah. It's helped me enough. It's your turn now," and placed the charm bracelet on Emily's small arm.

"Thank you, Buffy Summers," she said with a smile.

"No problem Emily," and as she began to turn around to meet her friends, Buffy noticed the bright pink shirt Emily was wearing. Across the front of it the words, "TEAM BUFFY," were written in bold white letters. Laughing to herself, Buffy waved goodbye to Emily and continued on into the building, Faith and Willow right beside her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Walking through the various backstage hallways, the girls were shown the way to the main theatre where in a few minutes, Hilary Duff and Nick Cannon would begin their opening monologue. Buffy sighed in relief when they told her that their chairs were in the front row, but relief did not last long as she inwardly cringed when she saw Angelus and his rocker friend Spike sitting in the path to their seats. She did not even have to look to know that Angelus was giving Buffy a smirk as she walked in front of him. Buffy had just sat down when the lights were dimmed and was thankful for the night to begin. That way she could leave earlier.

Once the opening movie had finished, Hilary and Nick began to walk out onto stage from opposite sides, and within seconds of seeing their appearances, the entire room erupted into laughter. Hilary was dressed in oversized leather pants with a baseball cap pulled to the side resting on her head. Her shirt was identical to the one the little girl, Emily, was wearing. Nick, on the other hand, was dressed in a skin tight baby blue mini-skirt with matching heels. He was wearing a blonde wig on the top of his head with curls falling in his face and instead of wearing a pink shirt, his matched his outfit and included the words, "TEAM ANGEL" running across the shirt in the same bold white letters as Hilary's shirt.

Nick had his hands on his hips glaring at Hilary, while she had her arms wrapped around her as if she was a guy. The audience was going crazy and it became evident that Hilary and Nick were struggling to not crack a smile. Cameras zoomed in on the real Buffy and Angel sitting in their seats. Angel was smirking and Buffy was forcefully smiling.

Nick spoke first, "Like, oh my god, Angelus. You are just so mean. I thoroughly hate you!"

Hilary, ignoring Nick, pulled out a mirror from the back pocket and began to examine herself to the amusement of the crowd.

"Like, I'm totally talking to you! God! You're like, SO rude!" Nick wined, in a high-pitched voice.

Hilary continued to admire herself in the mirror, but began speaking in a low voice, "Look Buffy, I have a new movie coming out, so I think I'm going to say some pretty mean things about you just so I can crank up some more press. You don't mind do you? Think of it this way babe; everyone will be talking about….well, me of course!"

Faith leaned closer to Buffy and whispered, "The sad part is that she probably has more balls than he does."

_"Leave it to Faith to make with the funny in times of desperation," _Buffy thought as she giggled with Faith and Willow who had overheard Faith's comment. The whole having a camera in your face was getting just a bit annoying. It was there to see if she was enjoying herself while they made fun of her.

_"Do I look like I'm enjoying myself!"_ she thought.

Buffy tuned back into the show where presently Hilary and Nick were screaming at each other with their faces inches apart. Nick was screaming about how "Hilary" had ruined "his" life and Hilary was yelling at "Nick" for taking up valuable space with "his" useless self. The noise level of the crowd reacting was beginning to become overwhelming.

"You know what needs to happen?" Hilary said to Nick.

"What's that?" Nick asked, placing his hands on his hips again.

"You need to just stop talking long enough for me to…"

Nick interrupted by saying, "For you to do what?"

"For me to do this," and with that Hilary went towards Nick and pulled him into a passionate kiss. At this point in time, the crowd had gone absolutely crazy with people whistling, cat-calling, and just screaming at the top of their lungs. Cameras once again zoomed straight for the real Angelus and Buffy. For the first time, it seemed as if Angelus O'Donovan was speechless. Buffy on the other hand, had her head rested on one of her arms shaking her head and laughing. Faith was standing up clapping, laughing so hard it was a wonder she wasn't on the ground and Willow was sitting in her seat with complete shock written on her face.

Hilary and Nick separated, and managed to begin talking between bits of laughter.

"Alright you guys, we have a great night ahead of us, filled with some of your favorite stars," Hilary said, still blushing and giggling a bit from her "opening" with Nick.

"Yeah that's right folks, this night is gonna be crazy, and that," Nick said motioning between Hilary and himself, "was only the beginning. Enjoy the show!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It wasn't too long before both Buffy and Angel had picked up their first of many surfboards. Buffy and Orlando had won Choice Liplock while Angel and his co-star in _Unstoppable_ had won Choice Movie: Chemistry. As with other award shows, the winners of the best kiss category are always expected to reenact the kiss; however Orlando only kissed Buffy on the cheek, out of courtesy to his girlfriend. On the way to accepting their award, Angel had kept a firm hold of his co-star by wrapping an arm around her and keeping it there during the speech. He even was even so bold as to wink at Buffy and her friends from the stage.

After the Pussycat Dolls had performed their hit, "Don't Cha," Buffy made her way backstage to relax for a little bit. Faith had run into one of her friends and stayed back to chat with her and Willow. Walking past various groups of people doing interviews or just talking, Buffy finally reached the VIP lounge. Seeing that none of her friends were currently hanging out in the room, Buffy made her way to the room where tons of sponsors were providing gifts of all sorts. Spotting the Neutrogena table first, Buffy made her way to her favorite cosmetics brand. There were gift bags for both men and women filled with everything you could ever think of needing. Buffy had been talking to the sales person about an entertaining make-up story from when she was younger when a voice interrupted her.

"Now, what is a pretty girl like you doing at this table?"

Buffy turned around, and sighed in relief. Instead of seeing Angelus, Spike Pratt was standing in front of her smiling charmingly. After what had happened on Friday night, Buffy did not trust herself around Angelus. She had been shocked when she had caught herself enjoying the feeling of his hands wrapped around her waist. Shaking her head in the hopes of forever ridding herself of such thoughts, she focused on Spike.

"Well, if it isn't Spike Pratt: best friend to the devil. What brings you over to this lovely table? Need a more firming moisturizer? I hear Cosmo had some great tips on that in their last issue, you should go check it out," Buffy said smiling.

"Blimey, you really are just as daring as they say," Spike said smirking. He was beginning to enjoy the company; she certainly kept him on his feet.

"And your hair's bleacher in person than it is in the music videos. Who would have thought? Say, could you tell me where you get the bleach? I've been looking for some new stuff for my whites, maybe that'll finally do the trick!"

"Hey! Watch it pet, I detect a trace of resentment. I'm feeling emotionally abused at the moment, and it's only our first meeting. Imagine how I'll feel when we settle down and buy that house with a white picket-fence. I'll need help by then!" Spike explained.

Buffy raised an eyebrow at the British rocker and crossed her arms, remaining silent.

"This is all because of Nancy Boy isn't it? He always did have a way of messing up my life. Did you know that he had the audacity to steal away my beloved Drusilla right in front of my eyes? It's not like I could do anything about it, luv, I was confined to that damn chair," Spike laughed before continuing, "now _that's_ a good story…."

"Please excuse me, while I try not to fall asleep from your engaging story, but I really could not care any less about anything having to do with Angelus. If I never have to lay eyes on that man after tonight, I am confident that I will die in peace," Buffy said, turning to leave but stopping when she heard Spike begin to laugh.

"Like Hell!"

"Excuse me?" she said turning all the way around, facing Spike again.

"Listen to you! Trying to convince me you don't have the hots for the git. I saw you two the other night; practically shagging on that dance floor. How are you going to convince anyone you don't fancy him if you keep pulling stunts like that?" Spike smirked.

"Let me remind you that _he_ was the one who grabbed _me_. I was having fun with Faith until he showed up."

Spike groaned loudly before saying, "I just can't take all this mandy-pandy boo-hooing anymore. I've memorized this tune; think I even have the sheet music. As if it's not bad enough hearing him running his mouth about how frustrating you are, I have to listen to you here talk about how _he_ started it. Why don't I just go find a playground to lock you two up in?"

"As enlightening as this conversation truly isn't, is there a point anywhere close to surfacing?" Buffy said, feeling herself become increasingly agitated and defensive the more Angelus was talked about.

"My point is, is that the two of you are like little five-year-olds, minus the disgusting jelly," Spike paused, "you don't carry that around do you?" Buffy cleared her throat and Spike, taking the sign, continued, "Oh, right. What I'm saying is that let's just all drop the act. Any two wankers who bicker as much as you lot do only have one thought in the back of their heads: knickers. He wants yours and you are more than willing to give yours up. It's quite simple really."

Buffy stood there utterly speechless at what Spike had just said. The man himself was just completely mad at it was, but to imply that she wanted to….the outrage! Spike was just as bad as Angelus! No wonder they were friends. But before she could fight back, Xander had appeared.

"There you are Buff! Been looking for you everywhere! We should really get back," Xander said before realizing that Spike was standing there.

Xander was about to introduce himself to Spike but Buffy grabbed his arm and pulled him away after quickly turning to Spike.

"Well, it was….an experience to meet you Spike. Let's not keep in touch," Buffy smiled sweetly and then left with Xander in arm.

Spike stood there and watched as the two of them left the room; shaking his head, still in shock from meeting the stubborn and bold it-girl. Turning to go talk to Johnny Depp, he mumbled,

"Bloody hell."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Later in the night, Buffy made her way backstage once again. In a few minutes she would be presenting Choice Action Adventure with Snoop Dog. She had never met him before, so she was looking forward to introducing herself.

Walking to the steps that would take you right out onto the stage, Buffy noticed Snoop was not there yet. Seeing Jensen Ackles standing off a little, Buffy made her way over to talk with her friend.

Tapping him on the shoulder, Buffy laughed when he jumped a bit from being startled.

"Tad jumpy there, aren't ya, Jen?" she said, smirking.

"Buffy! It's been awhile, how are you?" Jensen asked, happy to see his long-time friend.

"Eh, you know. Busy, and lacking any sort of private life. Same old, how about you? I've seen the previews, that new show looks like it's going to be one heck of a hit. You ready for all the girls _swooning_ over your every move?" Buffy said, nudging Jensen in the arm with her elbow.

He laughed before replying, "Yeah, well there'll always only be one girl whose swooning matters," smiling at Buffy while placing his arms on her shoulders."

"Oh, yeah? And who's that?" Buffy asked, smiling while trying to look confused.

"She's this girl I met a few years ago. Pretty little thing, can bite your head off if you say the wrong thing," Jensen answered.

"She sounds like one pretty awesome girl."

"Yeah, she is. You would like her," he said, before the two of them began laughing.

Jensen continued talking once the laughter had died down a bit.

"Seriously Buffy, we need to hang out sometime. I know things got complicated, but we can still be friends. Let's try to get together sometime and just talk," Jensen said, looking into Buffy's eyes with all sincerity.

Buffy smiled, "Yeah, that would be nice."

Before either one of them could say anything more, the loudspeaker came on.

"And now, here's Buffy Summers and the man who tofizzled that fizzle, Snoop Dog!"

"Ah! I gotta run, Jen. But seriously, call me and we'll hang. Bye!" And with a quick kiss to the cheek, Buffy ran to the stairs where Snoop was waiting for her.

"You ready, pretty girl?" He said, smiling.

"Sorry about that, lost track of time!" Buffy said, smiling innocently and the two of them made their way onto stage.

Walking onto stage, Snoop whispered to Buffy, "Smile big, baby doll."

Buffy laughed, pushing her hair behind her ear.

Snoop put his hand on Buffy's back as he began talking into the microphone.

"If you like big action adventure, then you'll love our nominees for Choice, Action, Adventure, Movie," Snoop announced, leaving time between each word for emphasis.

Buffy laughed, nodding her head, "Perfect. And the nominees are…"

As the movie with all the nominees played, Buffy and Snoop were whispering about backstage gossip when something from the movie grabbed Buffy's attention.

Over the loudspeaker Buffy heard "Unstoppable," and looked up to the movie and saw Angelus performing some sort of stunt. Wanting to hit herself for not thinking the entire situation through from the beginning, Buffy realized that Angelus was nominated for the very award she would be presenting. The lights went back on as the movie finished, and Snoop Dog leaned into the microphone to talk.

"Your Choice Action Adventure Movie is.."

Buffy began opening the envelope, holding her breath, hoping that anyone but Angelus would win. Realizing that her eyes were closed, she opened them and looked down at the paper. Relief rushed through her as she smiled and announced that Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith had won for Choice Action Adventure. Buffy and Snoop stepped off to the side after congratulating Hayden Christensen and Natalie Portman.

As the two gave their speeches to the audience, Buffy couldn't help but flash a haughty grin at Angelus, who was sitting in his seat, looking rather annoying for losing. Not only did he lose, but he also lost the chance to do anything to her in public.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As the night progressed, it became quite evident that Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Donovan were the big winners, or at least their movies were. _Midnight Sky _had won a number of awards; almost everything that included any sort of romance. Both Buffy and Orlando had won Choice Movie Actor and Actress for the Drama category. Angel and his co-star had won Choice Movie Actor and Actress for the Action and Adventure Category and _Unstoppable _had picked up quite a few awards itself. However, it was not the movies that were on the minds of everyone present, but rather, the leading lady and man of the two most successful movies of the night. Throughout the entire night, anyone paying even the slightest attention to the two stars could witness the amount of tension radiating from the two. Every time one of them won, either a smug smirk or haughty wink was passed in the direction of the other one, as if a running tab on the number of wins between the two of them was being kept.

It was nearing the end of the awards show and there was only one award left to be given. Choice Hottie was always kept until the end of the awards show since viewers would always wait to see who won the award for being most attractive. Who wouldn't want to see the two hottest stars of the year be on stage at the same time?

For this very reason the entire auditorium was packed and screaming at the top of their lungs. Everyone knew that both Buffy and Angelus were nominated for this award, and if they both won, the two feuding celebrities would be forced to share a stage, and a microphone! Even some of the hottest names in the business were eagerly awaiting to see what would happen.

So when Ashton Kutcher and Demi Moore walked out onto the stage, the crowd became even louder than they previously were only a few seconds previously. Stepping up to the microphone, Ashton stopped and looked at Demi. Whistles and cat calls could be heard from all ends of the room.

"You know what, Demi?" Ashton said, laughing a bit from some of the things being shouted at his girlfriend, soon-to-be-wife.

"What Ashton?" she asked, smiling.

"You're kinda hot," he answered, looking her up and down comically.

"Yeah? You're not to bad yourself…I guess," Demi replied.

"Hey! What do you mean, 'I guess?' I'm a dashing young fellow, aren't I ladies?" Ashton said, looking out into the crowd, hearing young girls across the crowd willingly screaming.

"What I mean to say, Ashton, is that, although you are, without a doubt very dashing, I'm sure that there are at least, one, or two, or you know, a lot, more attractive guys. That's all," she said while smiling.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Ashton said, mockingly putting his hands on his hips.

"Well, like these nominees," Demi said pointing to the screen that began playing footage of the nominees.

Buffy was sitting with Faith and Willow, almost hoping that she did not end up winning the award. After what had happened at Dolce on Friday night, added to what had just occurred with Spike backstage, the last thing she wanted to do was have to look Angelus O'Donovan in the face. Not only did she not want to be forced to speak with the man, she did not think she could completely trust herself around him either. She would either rip his hair out or….well she did not want to think of the alternative.

Angel, on the other side of the room, was thinking about how this was the first time that he actually did not want to win an award. Looking across the room, focusing on Buffy, he quickly averted his eyes. It was not that he was intimidated by the girl, although she certainly was a vicious little thing when angered, it was almost as if he did not trust himself around her. He had found himself enjoying Friday night and the feeling of holding her. He was not certain if he could control himself around her any longer without wanting to act on his impulses. Shaking his head clear of thought, Angel scolded himself for thinking such things about the one person whom he hated the most.

"And the winners are…." Demi said, looking at Ashton to continue.

Ashton opened the envelope and laughed before saying, "…two good friends of mine, but can't say the same about each other….Angelus O'Donovan and Buffy Summers!

Cameras instantly grabbed the reactions of both stars, hoping to see some hint of anger or resentment; anything that could make an article or story filled with more juicy gossip. Unfortunately, both Buffy and Angel kept very professional faces as the song, "She Will Be Loved," started playing over the speakers. All eyes were on Buffy and Angel, wondering what would unfold when the two reached the stage and had to be within inches of each other in front of the cameras and viewers.

Buffy began getting out from her seat and made her way to the staircase leading to the stage. Seeing that Angelus was in fact, closer to the stairs, Buffy thought he would just continue up onto the stage after him, but she was surprised and immediately alarmed when he slowed down, and came to a stop; almost as if he was waiting for her!

Alarm bells immediately began going off inside Buffy's head, and she wished she could turn around and run out of the room, but seeing as how all cameras were on her, she was forced to continue walking to Angelus.

When Buffy reached Angelus, he held out a hand, acting as if he was an actual gentleman with manners, and motioned for her to continue. He had his trademark charming smile plastered on his gorgeous face, something Buffy noticed at once.

"Thank you, Angelus," she said quietly, forcing a smile on her face, and continued to where Ashton and Demi were standing with the surfboards that were the actual trophies.

Giving Ashton a hug, Buffy noticed Angelus doing the same with Demi. When she separated from Ashton and began making her way to Demi, Angelus did the same thing. Surprisingly, neither one ran into each other, and the distance was kept even in such close proximities. No matter how much both the actors were dreading having to share the microphone, no more time could be spent giving their friends mere hugs.

Moving to the microphone, once again Angel allowed Buffy to go first.

"I just want to thank all you guys out there that continue to support me through everything. It's you guys that mean the most to me. Although this award is for beauty on the outside, it is the beauty on the inside of us all that means the most. Do not let others put you done or mock you. As long as you believe in yourself and stay true to what you believe in, then you are truly beautiful, on the inside, and on the outside. This award is dedicated to a girl I met today, her name is Emily. She is one tough girl who is radiating with beauty. Stay true, Emily, and always believe. By the way, I loved your shirt. Thanks guys!" And with that, Buffy went to go stand next to Ashton and Demi, not throwing one glance in Angel's direction.

Stepping up towards the mic, Angel smirked a little.

"You know what's funny? As I stepped forward, accepting this award, I realized that everyone was waiting for my acceptance speech, believing that I would say something completely outlandish and critical; something I'm sure would have been amusing, if not at least for me. Since everyone is always saying that I'm unpredictable, I figured I might as well stay true to that. So thanks to all the fans who think I'm drop dead gorgeous; you're all exactly right. Thanks to mom and dad for providing me some of the best genes possible. And lastly, thanks to the always lovely Miss Buffy Summers. Without you, I would be…well, certainly less photographed. So thanks to everyone who loves me, I'll end this excruciatingly boring speech with this last note. I truly am honored to be standing on the same stage that the woman who made love to Orlando Bloom under the stars, is standing on. Thank you God!"

Both Ashton and Demi were giggling beside Buffy, who kept quiet. No one could say he had said anything belittling her, that's for sure.

Hilary and Nick began walking out from the other side of the stage as Ashton and Demi began to turn around, Buffy was just beginning to follow them when she felt someone swap her butt. Refusing to allow the audience a glimpse of the effect he had on her, she did not dare turn around, only continuing to walk off stage. Angel laughed and gave the audience a thumbs up before joining Buffy backstage.

Knowing that there were countless celebrities, interviewers, and even more cameras right behind the stage, Buffy quickly walked off into a small room right off the main hallway and slanted her board against the wall. Slamming the door shut, she was surprised when she did not hear it bang into the doorway. Turning around she saw Angelus standing in the doorway.

"You listen to me you little jackass," Buffy said storming towards Angel, who had just closed the door, knowing how loud the girl could get.

"Listen, Buff," he interrupted, but continuing towards Buffy, "it was all just fun and games. You keep saying that you're easy-going, so why don't you just calm down and roll with the punches?"

"Roll with the punches? Right, let's get this straight, _O'Donovan._ I despise you, I detest you. If I could, I would watch as everything you've ever said about anyone came rushing back to you and hit you full force in the face. You wouldn't even know what hit you," Buffy shouted getting even closer to Angel in order to be right in his face as she screamed at him.

"Actually, I would….seeing as how you just told me. Never fear Buff, there's always help around if you need it. I'm pretty sure they call it Promises these days. I hear it's in Malibu. Great place." Angel said smugly.

"I'm sure you would know," Buffy snapped back. Waiting only a few moments she continued on, "I have never actually hated anyone in my entire life, Angelus. You're the first. From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and affection for all things you made me realize that you are nothing, _nothing_, but a conceited man who cares only about himself. No wonder you are alone and have nothing better to occupy your time with but to pry into my personal life. I'm sorry Angelus, but I actually have a life, one you can't have. You are a pathetic waste of space. Now get out of my way," and with that, Buffy pushed past Angel and exited the room, leaving Angel by himself.

Angel stood there for a moment reliving what had just happened. Slamming his fists against the wall, he screamed to himself.

"Dammit!"


End file.
